Klance on a Couch
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Klance one shot. Lemon. Keith sleeps on the couch without clothes. Lance found a him like that. Before he knew it, they were already going into something he's always wanted.


**** **Keith POV** ****

Keith was, in all honesty, tired and horny. He hadn't slept in four days, but man did his cock want some. "Get some sleep, Keith," Shiro had told him. Keith thought it was stupid to start pleasuring himself. He'd fall asleep.

Keith always slept with clothes, but tonight he felt like sleeping naked. He also slept in bed, but something just drew him to the couch. He was panting from the need to be sexually satisfied, but his shoulders were cold. _What a dilemma. Maybe I'll touch myself for a little while_. He put on his jacket and laid down. He let his eyes rest on his body. Pelvis, actually.

 _Damn_ , he thought. _I got a big dick._ He reached down to gently stroke it, to at least feel something. He sighed. He parted his legs to handle the pleasure.

He rested his foot on the top of the couch, reaching with his other hand to finger his hole gently. He let out a soft moan. _Midnight is the best time of night!_

He closed his eyes, playing with himself gently and slowly. He giggled from the sleep deprivation. He was about to fall asleep. He kept continuing, the dreams coming early. "L-Lance," he muttered, a soft mewl coming from his mouth. His favorite midnight word.

Keith had a little problem where his voice became more high pitched and active when he was pleasured, making it difficult to stay unnoticed.

As his eyes started to glue together, his hands slowed. He lay on the couch naked (besides the jacket), pulling his hand away from his genitals. (At least he _thought_.) He fell asleep in a bottoming position, though when he heard someone crawl over to his spot, he got an evil idea.

 _ **Lance POV**_

Lance saw Keith lying on the couch, nothing on but the jacket. His body was fit, his penis large and hard from sleep. Lance was almost drooling from the sight. He crawled over to Keith, trying to listen to the mumbled words from his mouth.

"Lan . . . Mmm . . . ," he said through his slumber, a tiny, high pitched moan escaping his lips. "More. . . ." His hands caressed over his body, making the Cuban boy slightly jealous. He wanted to touch Keith. With _his_ hands. So, so badly. "Lance. . . ."

He didn't know what to do about that. Did Keith just . . . ? His pants were getting tight. He needed to talk to Keith about this first. Confront the problem!

 _But he looks so_ good, though, he groaned. _Want him so bad._

"Ple . . . Please, Lance," he breathed into his pillow. "Fuck me. . . ." He tugged on his member, dreaming. Lance was getting seduced right then and there. "God. . . ."

He stared at him in shock. _Think, Lance, think,_ he told himself. _What are you going to do about this?_ "What am I going to do?" he repeated, tugging off his shirt. "This." No harm in taking off a shirt! His hands flew to the other's chest. Rubbed it gently.

Keith moaned quietly. Lance was internally screaming. Oh, God. This is freaky. He leaned closer to Keith, kissing his chest and sucking his nipples softly. Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up.

Keith mewled. Tugged at himself more. Lance was staring at him with hungry eyes. He quickly stood up and pulled down his pants. In his pocket was a condom. He was keeping it in his jacket originally for a prank, but now seemed like a good time to use it. I'm all about making dreams come true.

"More," he repeated, his eyes shutting more tightly. His hands clawed out, as if they were reaching out for Lance. The other boy was close to just cumming on the spot. "More, more. . . ."

Then everything else was a blur. He was (now) lying behind Keith on the couch, holding up his leg and penis inside his hole. He was sweating from pleasure and terror.

"Th-Thrust, dammit," Keith mumbled. He swiveled his hips. Lance squeaked. Was he awake? "Thrust!" he giggled. Lance sighed in relief. Keith was still sleeping. Otherwise, he'd never have made that awful noise.

He began to thrust slowly into him. He barely pulled back when he did, just slowly moving for some satisfaction. Keith made tiny moans and mewls, gripping the pillow. "So full . . . Lance, you're so _big_. . . ."

Lance was getting a little more enthusiastic, thrusting more quickly and moving inside Keith farther. He moved around, trying to find his prostate. Then Keith made a sharp, high noise.

"L-Lance . . . you're there . . . ," he breathed, his body shaking with the pushing rhythms of Lance's pelvic movements. Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder to hold on better. "You're hitting . . . the—the spot."

 _This is nuts. Pull out,_ a voice in his head said. _Isn't this technically rape?_ He began to do as the voice told him, but once he was almost out, Keith moaned quietly and pushed Lance's erection back inside him.

"Too slow, Lancey," he groaned, a small whine coming from him. "Faster. I don't have all night. And doing this by myself isn't fun." He looked back at Lance, eyes open. _Shit, shit, shit, shit,_ he thought. _I was wrong!_

"How long have you been awake?" Lance asked, voice small. Keith was awake. And he was letting Lance fuck him. He was trying not to get even harder at that. Keith's tightness was bad enough.

"If I had felt that while I was sleeping, I'd have kicked you," he said. "And I don't have wet dreams when I'm about to fall over." He kissed Lance's hand on his shoulder. "Faster, _papí_?" He smirked, pushing the boy's member into his hole farther.

Lance could only gape. "You know Spanish?" he asked. Keith wriggled his eyebrows, turning around to face Lance.

"No. Only a few words," he admitted. He paused. "Are you wearing a condom?"

Lance nodded slowly. "Yes?"

Keith's expression was an obvious _you got to be kidding me_. "Pull out," he said. "Then sit up." Lance did what he was told. Keith tore off the condom and began to sink in between Lance's legs.

"Maybe you'll think twice before you use one next time," he teased, kissing the tip of his cock. "Maybe I wanted you to fill me up with your semen~." Lance whimpered. Keith blew gently over the slit.

"M-maybe you might miss your chance," he managed, closing his eyes tightly. "If you keep breathing on it I might just explode." Keith moaned, running his hands up and down Lance's thighs.

"Maybe I should just ride you?" he suggested, giving Lance a look of faux innocence. "Or do we go back to our previous position?" He gave him a small smirk.

Lance cupped Keith's chin tightly, lifting the boy to his face. "I'll show you what we're doing." He pulled him onto his lap, kissing his chest again. It seemed to be sensitive. He ran his hands down Keith's sides, making him whimper and pull at Lance's hair lightly.

"D-don't be an ass," he finally managed, falling onto the couch into the state he was before, making Lance chuckle at the loss of chest to suck. Keith lifted his legs, turned onto his stomach. "Fuck me, Lance. . . . Let me feel you again?" Lance smirked. He was begging, now. "Make me feel good, Lance. Fill me up~?"

Lance pulled Keith's hips toward his, playing with the other's hole. He mewled again, lifting his ass higher for him. "Lance!~" That turned the Cuban boy on. He lowered his mouth to his opening, swirling his tongue around.

"L-Lance!" he yelped. He groaned in pleasure as Lance's tongue explored his inside and made him wet. Lance finally pulled away, fingering him instead. "Lance, just fuck me!" Keith complained.

Lance sighed. He pulled Keith close, entering more swiftly with the saliva soaking the ravenette. He began to pull in and out, trying for a quick rhythm. He fell on top of Keith, hands around the other's waist. Skin slapping against skin, the wetness of the kisses Keith was giving him, it was the best moment he'd ever had with the other that didn't involve talking.

He went faster as the other boy moaned louder into his pillow. He was so fucking sexy. Lance kissed his neck and shoulders, flipping Keith around so he could see his face.

"Oh~" Keith groaned repeatedly. "Fuck~" He lifted his legs higher, gripping onto Lance like his life depended on it.

"How is this?" he asked, now diving farther than he had. He did it several times before Keith shouted the impossible.

"I-I love you," he groaned. "Always have." He moaned quietly and shut his eyes tightly, Lance moving even deeper. "Been waiting for you to make a move . . . but I was beginning to think I was wrong —"

Lance kissed him roughly, cutting him off. It was a different kind of kiss, a full on one. An affectionate one. He had paused his thrusting to kiss him, which was saying something.

 **Keith POV**

Lance was kissing him. A real kiss, not just one of those kisses people gave to arouse someone. His eyes widened, almost scared to kiss back. But it wasn't long before he kissed with the same intensity, melting.

Lance pulled away after a few forevers, having started lightly humping somewhere in the kiss. "I love you, too," he breathed, tugging on Keith's cock while he started back up.

Keith was having trouble keeping a lid on everything. "I'm so close," he warned, Lance nodding and going faster. He pulled Keith onto his lap as he sat up, making him bounce.

"Maybe this will help," he growls, sucking on his nipples again. How did Lance know his nipples were so sensitive? He bounced higher, moaning lightly and highly.

He bit his lip, groaning. The pleasure was too much. "Lance," he breathed, kissing him. "Lance, cum in me~"

Lance kissed back, shooting his cock up as far as he could, right up to the hilt. With a few more thrusts like that, he released warm liquids into Keith's ass. "Ahm," he moaned, completely addicted to the feeling. He climaxed the same time he felt Lance orgasm. "Lance!"

He panted, letting Lance ride out the orgasm. He fell back onto the couch again. "Holy shit. . . ."

"That was. . . ."

". . . amazing?"

"Yeah."

The two woke up in Lance's bed. "Morning, babe."

"Lance I'm going to stab you," he mumbled into his chest. He smiled softly and snuggled closer, proud of his boyfriend.

 _ **The end**_.


End file.
